Комнаты стражниц
Комната Вилл thumb|300px |-|Стиль= Единственное место, где Вилл прячется от всех и вся. Когда ей нужно отдохнуть и расслабиться, она ложится на кровать и закидывает ноги на книжную полку. При переезде в Хитерфилд, её вдохновением для комнаты стал розовый цвет. |-|Лягушки= Вилл начала собирать любые вещи с лягущками, когда ей было 8 лет. Первую лягушку ей подарила бабушка со стороны отца. Именно она называла внучку "моя маленький лягушонок", потому что Вилл постоянно прыгала вокруг её кровати. Сейчас в коллекции около 40 вещей, связанных с этой тематикой. |-|Часы= Так как Вилл может общаться с электронными предметами, её будильник разговаривает с ней по утрам. Он изо дня в день напоминает ей о планах. Будильник подарил одноклассники из старой школы в Фадден Хиллс. На прощальной открытке было написано: "Ты будешь помнить о нас каждое утро". Вилл обычно встаёт в 7-7:15. |-|Компьютер= Вилл использует свой компьютер для домашки, а также она ведет виртуальный дневник (который запаролен). Там она пишет все свои мечты, мысли и пожелания. На данный момент там много страниц о Мэтте. К тому же, Вилл присылает тонну писем старым друзьям из Фадден Хиллс и Тарани. Кстати, стражница помогает и Сьюзан освоить новые технологии. |-|Шкаф= Вилл практически никогда не разбирает завалы в своём шкафу, даже чтобы убрать несезонную одежду. Сейчас у Вилл восемь пар джинсов и штанов, пять свитшотов (три из них толстовки с капюшоном), пять футболок с длинными рукавами, два платья (одно из них она надевала на Хэллоуин, другое - подарок от мамы), одна короткая юбка (никогда не видевшая свет), пять свитеров (голубой, красный и зелёный) и два спортивных костюма. Комната Ирмы |-|Стиль= Если бы Ирма была цветом, она бы стала розовым. Если её можно было съесть, она бы превратилась в печенье. Если бы она была видом спорта, понадобился бы новый, связанный с телефонными звонками. Ирма может потратить кучу времени болтая с Хай Лин, Джоелем или Стивеном. Стиль комнаты вдохновлён южными островами с самыми красивыми пляжами. |-|Дневник= Здесь Ирма хранит все самые сокровенные мысли. Несколько лет назад Кристофер перепутал дневник с раскраской, и с тех пор девушка держит его закрытым. Каждую ночь Ирма заполняет новые страницы происходящим вокруг. Она даже вклеивает туда фотографии друзей и кумиров. |-|Постер= Поп и рок-звезда Кармилла - кумир Ирмы. Постер занимает особенное место. Когда Ирма уходит в школу, это последнее, что она видит в своей комнате, и первое, когда возвращается. Стражница получила постер два года назад, который и висит там с тех пор, пока плакаты других групп отправляются в корзину через пару месяцев. |-|Уголок Лилит= Ирма абсолютно точно любит свою черепаху! Она купила её в зоомагазине Олсена. Лилит очень любит листья салата. Хай Лин помогала с обустройством террариума, учитывая стиль Ирмы. Иногда стражница берет черепаху с собой в ванну. |-|Стерео= Ирма получила проигрыватель, как подарок на двенадцатилетие от её родителей. Музыка для неё самое первое увлечение, даже после телефона. No matter what she is up to, there is always music playing in the background. |-|Диски и книги= Irma loves her CD collection, and the main theme in the CDs is off cause Karmilla. She has all of her CD, and the one she got personally from Kramilla it the one that is always playing. The books are mainly her schoolbooks, they are close to the desk, so when she finally do some homework they are not that far. |-|Фотографии= This photo was taken a few years back. It is a picture of the Lair family all together. Irma is a real family person, and she misses the rest of her family. She keeps it on the wall so every time the changes the music she will get reminded of them. Комната Тарани |-|Стиль= Тарани вдохновлялась африканской тематикой и огненной стихией, обустраиваясь на новом месте. Ей нравится тот факт, что получилось довольно ярко и разноцветно, но при этом светло и стильно. Тарани очень организованно относится к вещам в комнате, что не даёт чему-либо потеряться. |-|Комод= Стражница хранит в ящиках множество заколок и аксессуаров для своих волос. Каждое утро она достаёт зеркало из этого же комода и подбирает определённую гамму цветных бусинок под костюм. |-|Шкаф = Ещё одно место, которое доказывает перфекционизм Тарани: вся одежда аккуратно сложена по полкам или же выглаженная висит в шкафу. Помимо этого она сортирует всё по цветам: от тёмных к светлым. |-|Телевизор= Телевизор Тарани всегда включен, когда она дома. Её любимая программа - документальные сериал про путешествия и природу. Она идёт вечером в понедельник, и каждый раз Тарани, как приклеенная, сидит перед экраном. Чаще всего она оставляет музыкальный канал, пока делает домашку или читает. |-|Компьютер= Её компьютер ещё одна очень важная вещь для Тарани. На просторах интернета она ищет вдохновения для новых танцев и съёмок. Также он компьютер очень помогает с домашкой. Говоря о почте, чаще всего она переписывается с Вилл или старыми одноклассниками из Сезамо. |-|Картина= Это произведение Тарани нашла на распродаже на заднем дворе чуть позже формирования стражниц. Она не смогла отказать этой картине и купила её! У неё не было своих денег и пришлось бежать домой и занимать у папы. |-|Кактус= Тарани любит кактусы. Она надеется, что в один день сможет запечатлеть редкий цветок этого растения. |-|Жираф= Возможно это самая личная и важная вещь в её комнате. Этого жирафа она получила от дедушки, когда была совсем ребёнком. Он сделан из кокосового дерева, и его зовут Зю. Тарани так его любит, что желает ему "спокойной ночи" перед сном. |-|Камера= Тарани всегда держит камеру в своём рюкзаке, неважно куда она собирается. Это был подарок её родителей на день рождения. У неё есть отдельный онлайн блог для своих фотографий. Комната Корнелии thumb|300px |-|Стиль= Стражница живёт в богатом районе Хитерфилда в пентхаусе, к которому прилагается частный бассейн и теннисный корт. Стиль комнаты вдохновлён темой фигурного катания. Всё пространство заполнено пустыми , что помещение превращается в одно большое зеркало. Комната всегда убрана, так как мама Корни следит, чтобы дочки соблюдали порядок. С того момента как Корнелия нашла старый личный дневник под кроватью, она старается держать всё на своих местах, чтобы не потерять снова. Девушка очень рада, что два года назад у неё появилась отдельная от сестры комната. |-|Привычки сна= Корнелия очень похожа на Наполеона. Она спит, свернувшись клубочком, обнимая свои коленки. У неё очень глубокий сон! Может случиться землетрясение, а Корнелия продолжит спать, как младенец. Единственная причина, что способна помешать сну девушки - кошмар или запутанные мысли. Настроение с утра желает лучшего. Первые пятнадцать минут Корнелию не стоит беспокоить... |-|Медали= Корнелия имеет бесконечное количество трофеев и медалей, которые она получила за фигурное катание. Самая дорогая медаль для неё - самая первая, которую она получила через год после того, как начала заниматься этим спортом. Она по-настоящему боролась за неё и получила своё заслуженное третье место и бронзу! |-|Стол= Это точно самая новая и современная мебель, которая есть у Корни в комнате. Ей нравится антиквариат, но это придаёт некую изюминку стилю. Стражнице особенно нравится, что это ломает классическую концепцию. Стол всегда пуст, чтобы девушка могла делать уроки и не отвлекаться. |-|Парфюм= Парфюм Корнелии рассказывает нам о том, что у девушки хороший и дорогой запах. Ей нравятся духи, что напоминают цветы, что-то счастливое и лёгкое подойдет больше всего. Также ей очень важно, чтобы продукты были натуральными. |-|Балкон= Место уединения стражницы. Когда она остро чувствует себя одинокой и брошенной, Корнелия сидит на балконе, что открывает ей взгляд на весь город, особенно её интересует парк. Ей нравится снаблюдать за людьми на улицах и выдумывать, как они живут, общаются и тому подобное. Отец Корнелии иногда выходит с ней на балкон, когда дочка подавлена и особенно грустна. Гарольд не забывает захватить с собой плитку шоколада. |-|Стул= Это был подарок бабушки Корнелии, когда у неё наконец-то появилась своя комната, и этот стул - антиквариат. Стражница очень испугалась, услышав о подарке бабушки, так как ей очень не нравится её вкус. Девушка была приятная удивлена, увидев стул, который ей сразу пришёлся по нраву. Она обожает читать книги, сидя в этом стуле, пока за окном капает дождь. |-|Плюшевый мишка= They reveal that Cornelia also has a very soft side. She keeps them all extremely clean (they are all washable). Each morning she place them in there personal spot, except for two who belong on the shelf. Lillian sometimes tries to steal them, and play with them, as she does with most of Cornelia’s belongings, this always ends up in a fight. |-|Тапочки= The softest and warmest slippers, you can buy for money. They have their own spot by the bed, so she easily can slip into them in the morning. Cornelia hated getting up to a cold floor! Комната Хай Лин thumb|300px |-|Стиль= Любой, кто увидит комнату Хай Лин, сразу поймёт, что девушка - творческая личность. Ей нравится всё, что связанно с китайской культурой и историей. Комната зонирована на две части: для творчества и для личного времени. И обе зоны всегда находятся в жутком беспорядке, но это не мешает стражнице находить что-то утерянное с лёгкостью! |-|Инопланетяне= Is there life on other planets? A question Hay Lin has asked her self since she was very little. She refuses to believe that we are alone in the universe. Her biggest dream is to one day (or night) meet a creature from outer space. She dreams that it would be beautiful, intelligent and a male. So he would take her with him to another solar system. Till then she collect plush aliens. |-|Тапочки= Traditional Chinese shoes, Hay Lin uses them as slipper though. She loves the feeling of blank wood under her feet. When she walks around in them she feels like she is en contact with nature eventhough she is inside. |-|Комод= This original Chinese dressing board has been in the Lin family for generations. This was originally meant to be where the Lin family protector slept, but they changed it to the sign out front of the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin changes cloth behind it all the time, and she loves that fact that is makes her private fashion shows look more authentic. |-|Картина= This big aquarelle painting, this makes the whole style in the room complete. It was painted by Hay’s great granddad, he travelled around in china and painted beautiful landscapes. The Lin family can be proud of have 2 artists and one poet in just 2 generations. Hay is very proud of her family, and she dreams of being a artist her self. |-|Wind harp= The wind harp is a very special item for Hay, and it has to do with a lot of emotions. Her grandmother gave it to her not long before she passed away. It was a big support and comfort to hear it, while she lied on her bed and thinking of memories. |-|Китайские знаки= Hay made these signs the day after she saw her grandmother in Kandrakar. It says “your smile is the key to a happy life”. She reads it every morning before she goes to school. |-|Парта= On Hay’s desk there is always a big pile of junk, which she has to move every time she has to do homework or draw. The computer is pretty much unused, since she got the laptop from Eric. Though that is used to talk with Eric and always check if there have been new UFO sightings. Галерея __БЕЗ_ОГЛАВЛЕНИЯ__ Категория:Статьи о W.I.T.C.H